Darkness
by burnt memories
Summary: What happens when Jacob and Renesmee had to flee the battle. What happens to all the Vampires and Werewolves there to protect Renesmee? Read and find out. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything of Stephenie Meyers

Please review, tell me what you think even if you think it sucks

* * *

"You remember what I told you?" I turned my head slightly to see Bella asking Renesmee a simple question. The small girl's eyes welled up with tears as she nodded to her mother's question.

"I love you" Renesmee whispered.

"I love you, too" Bella whispered back touching the gold locket around Renesmee's neck and kissed her forehead. "More then my own life"

I whined uneasily. I didn't like where this was going. What kind of plan did Bella have? She stretched herself so she could whisper in my. "Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get her far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air"

I shot a quick glance at Edward. On his face was a mask or horror. He didn't have any idea of what was going on either. Renesmee reached for the comfort of her fathers arms. Both engulfing each other in a tight hug not human could have broken. Edward turned towards Bella

"This is what you kept from me" His face twisting with understanding and pain.

Bella shook her head slightly then breathed "From Aro"

"Alice?" He questioned. She nodded. Alice must have been the one who gave her the idea.

The voices of the other wolves raced through my head, question after question running through my mind waiting anxiously for an answer they weren't going to get. I didn't have any to give.

I started growling quietly. This couldn't be happening. There are more of us then them, what is Bella so worried about. We can take them. I shot a glance at the opposing vampires. Hatred for them coursed through my veins. It took ever part of me not to attack them now. What had Renesmee ever done to them, besides being born?

Edward kissed Renesmee's forehead and both her cheeks, and then he lifted her to on to my shoulders. She scrambled agilely onto my back, pulling herself into place with handfuls of my fur, and fit herself easily into the dip between my massive shoulder blades.

I turned to Bella, trying to hide the agony within

"You're the only one we could ever trust with her" She murmured to me. "If you didn't love her so much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her, Jacob"

I whined again, and dipped my head to butt is against her shoulder. There has to be some other way I thought, wishing she could here my thoughts for once.

"I know" She whispered. If she could cry I know she would be now. "I love you, too, Jake. You'll always be my best man"

I couldn't fight it anymore. A single tear fell from my eye dampening the fur beneath

Edward leaned his head against the same shoulder where he'd placed Renesmee. "Goodbye, Jacob, my brother…my son"

I nodded. That was the only thing I could do. I couldn't cry anymore. I had to be strong, for Renesmee and Bella. But would I be able to leave if the moment arrives. Leave my friends, my family, Bella to fend themselves against these menacing vampires.

Everything was silent after this. No one seemed to be moving. Everyone was waiting anticipating the fight that was no doubt going to happen sooner or later. I wondered if any of these witness vampires would join in the fight. A high pitched snarl interrupted my thoughts. I looked over to see one of the smaller vampires her body in a crouch ready to attack, her partner grabbing a hold of her to prevent to attack. He looked over at fury and hatred covered his face.

Bella glanced over at Edward, probably checking if Aro had made up his mind whether or not to kill us. Edward nodded slowly turning back towards Nessie and me. I could barely make out the words on his lips. "Go now" he said. My eyes widened, Renesmee tightened her grip on my fur and pointed towards Aro.

A dark fog seemed to slowly creep towards us. I had no idea what it was but knew it couldn't be good. I nudged Edward then Bella before turning and running as fast as my legs would allow through the forest.

For a what felt like forever the only noise was my paws thundering against the soft forest floor beneath them, the breaking of tree branched as I ran through them glad Renesmee was buried deep within my fur.

Suddenly I could here the howls and cries of the wolves, the hissing of the vampires, the thunder of the fight. I slowed my pace slightly so I could concentrate on what was happening in the clearing.

I closed my eyes to vision the things my brothers we witnessing. Their thoughts raced through my mind. I saw Leah running to her brother's aid as he took on one of the vampires. I could see through Edward through Sam's eyes as he helped him and the Doctor take out another. The tracker I believe Edward called him. Sam continues to shout orders to the pack making sure no one was fighting alone. The battle looked intense. I wish I could have been there. All visions and thoughts went to Paul as a yelp and howl echoed through the entire forest, many shouting his name. Jared and Quil ran to his aid.

I couldn't take it anymore. I hope he was going to be ok. I had to phase back to my human form and not watch this anymore. No doubt I would turn back as soon as I saw something happen to Bella. It was taking all my will power to restrain my self as it was.

I set Renesmee down on a fallen moss covered tree and phase back to my human self, quickly tossing on my shorts. I picked up the terrified child, her brown eyes filled with curiosity and fear and began running again on foot. I kept running until we reached the outskirts of Seattle. The city was very busy; everyone seemed to be out today. Well, at least we could blend in a bit. I knew it wasn't far enough from the battle but there was an airport here that could get us even farther.

I kept walking until I found a restaurant that didn't look too pricey and went inside. I set Renesmee down again. "Ok" I sighed. "What do you want to eat?" She looked up at me, her golden curls windblown and shook her head. I bent down to her level. "Will you please eat something, we might not be able to hunt for a long time and I can't have you trying to kill people" she smiled a little as I said this. "So I think we should try to get you onto some normal food." She nodded reluctantly.

We ordered our meals and went to sit at a table. I chose one in the back corner where not many people sat. We ate our meals quickly, Nessie not enjoying hers as much as I enjoyed mine. I gulped down the last of my coke before getting serious again.

"Ok sweetie, what did Bella give you that will help us" She reached down and handed me the little bag from Bella. Tears welled up in her eyes as thoughts of her mother came to mind. "Please don't cry Sweetie, everything is going to be fine" She nodded and I opened the little bag she had been carrying.

Inside was more cash then I had ever seen in my life, two passports with fake names on them, a driver's license for me and one small piece of paper with RIO DE JANEIRO scribbled across it. Bella had really thought this through. I'm now 5 year old Vanessa Wolfe's 27 year old father and were on our way to Rio De Janeiro to hide from killer vampires. "Well Nessie I guess were going to have to get a suitcase and other things so no body gets suspicious, any ideas where to start?" She placed her small hands to my cheek and instantly flashes of malls and stores passed my vision.

"Yeah well I could have figured that out. Well lets go to one of those department stores that have everything. I hope you like shopping" I sighed as I stood up carrying Renesmee as we made our way to the local Wal-mart.

Once in the store I was completely lost. I had no idea what to get a little girl, nor did I know what was all needed to travel. As we traveled down the aisles I pretty much let Renesmee toss what she wanted in the cart and tossed a few things in for myself. I made sure they were clothes suited for warmer weather. Good thing Alice had time to teach her how to match clothes so she had a bit of fashion sense. When we were done we each had a new suitcase packed with clothes, some toys for Nessie, Toothbrushes and other bathroom things. I dressed Nessie in a new pair of light blue jeans, a pink tank top with a darker pink sweater and did my best to tie her hair in a ponytail like Rose and Alice always did for her.

"Ok Nessie lets not get lost and try to get on the first flight to Rio" She nodded in agreement and placed her small cold hand in my large hot one. We walked together to one of the many desks around the very busy and loud airport.

The lady at the counter didn't look like she enjoyed her job very much. She was dressed in a navy blue shirt with a matching shirt. "Uhm can I book a flight here?" I asked completely confused cause of course I've never had to book a trip in my life. The lady at the counter looked Renesmee and me over before giving me a skeptical look. I guess we looked a little weird me with my tan skin and black hair and little Renesmee with her fair ivory skin and soft brown curls.

"Where are you planning on going?" She asked lazily probably wishing her shift was over

"Rio De Janeiro" I said handing her our passports. She took them, looked them over, which took a long time, and handed them back.

"The next flight leaves in 2 hours-"

"We'll take it" I said quickly not really thinking

"Are you sure you can afford it, young man, it's a $2000 flight"

"Yeah I got it covered" digging into my pocket and tossing a wad of bills at her. She looked at me eyebrow rose like I had stolen the money and Renesmee. After some typing on the computer and a few questions she handed over two pieces of paper. It felt like hours but was only a few minutes

"These are you tickets and you need to go to terminal 3, the rest of the information is on the tickets."

I nodded, took Renesmee's hand and followed all the signs until we reached terminal 3. Security check took forever because of course us wanting to hurry they decide we look like the perfect pair to completely search. I mean empty our suitcase, ask a million and four questions and they finally let us go we had to run to catch our plane.

Once we were in the air nice and compact in the huge 747 plane, engines roaring as we took off rising higher and higher by the minute. I lay my head back and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe I actually went through with this. Nessie placed her hand on mine. Visions of Bella, Edward, the rest of the Cullens and the wolves showed. "I'm not sure what happened with them. I promise you though when I think it is safe enough we will go back and check everything out." I said softly trying to comfort her. Nessie leaned over and hugged me then snuggled herself into a more comfortable position and went to sleep for the rest of the flight. I put my sweater over her, even though she probably wasn't cold. I rested my head again and thought of what I was going to do once we got to Rio.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please fasten your seatbelts, place your trays and seats in an upright position; the plane will be landing in Rio de Janeiro momentarily." My eyes fluttered open as I heard the flight attendant speak over the plane's intercom. We couldn't be there already. I didn't think I slept that long. I looked down at my watch which confirmed I slept the over 6 hour flight from Seattle. I yawned and stretched as best as I could in these tiny cramped seats. They were so not built to seat an over 6 foot guy comfortably for this length of time.

I sat up straight and looked around to see most of the other passengers packing up their things they had used during the flight. I looked over to make sure Renesme was awake and ready to go. She had pulled down the tray in front of her and was drawing pictures with the crayons and sketchbook we picked up before takeoff.

" Whatcha drawing?" I yawned peering over to get a better look. The page held a basic drawing of Edward and Bella holding Nessie in front of their forest cottage. In the multi shaded swirls of trees was a brown wolf watching the family. "That's a really good picture" I said and ruffled her hair a little. A small smile played on her face before she closed the book and put the crayons away. A single tear fell from her eye but she whipped it away before it got too far.

It was a lot warmer in Rio then Forks. I could actually wander around in just shorts without getting weird looks from the people around me. There wasn't a cloud in the crystal blue sky. The sun beat down on my skin. Wait sun! I quickly looked to make sure Renemse wasn't glittering like a disco ball. I sighed in relieve that she only very slightly glittered, nothing to noticeable unless someone was looking very closely.

As more people filled the airport Renesme placed her small hand it mine. Now what to do, what to do I thought as we traveled over crowded streets and even more crowded sidewalks, buildings towered over us on either side. We made it to the beach front which was where I really wanted to stay. Why stay hidden in the Beach capital of the world. Like I highly doubt the bloodsuckers would think of looking for a vampire hybrid in the sunniest place ever. We began walking aimlessly in search of…well nothing. I'm not the kind of guy that always have a plan, I'm more the make it up as we go type plus I didn't know a whole lot of Spanish so I couldn't exactly ask someone where we should go.

After about an hour of aimless walking I found a promising looking hotel that I was hoping wasn't completely booked. It wouldn't surprise me the last four we checked were booked until next year. This hotel seemed way more done up then the others, everything was wooden with a brass looking border around it. The people looked pretty loaded to, wandering around in top of the line clothes. I felt a little self conscious in here in just a pair of torn shorts and a muscle shirt. I walked up to the receptionist and cleared my throat waiting for her to look at me "Can I help you?"She asked in a heavily accented voice. I was glad she asked in English, saved me some translation time.

"Yeah I was wondering if you have and rooms available right now, preferably one with two beds?" I asked in my best professional sounding voice. The lady typed quickly on her computer pulling up different screens, typing things in, clicking here and there. After what felt like hours she turned back to me.

"We only have a deluxe all inclusive suite left and it's available for two weeks. It's about $500 a night." she looked at me thinking I would turn around not being able to afford it. Well I was going to take her by surprise.

"Perfect we'll take it. I hope you take cash and if it you want I can pay it all upfront now." I pulled out my wallet and tossed a wad of $100 on the counter. The receptionist looked at me scenically, then down at Nessie and back at me.

"I'm going to need to see some I.D. and passports from both of you" I rolled my eyes but pulled out the passports and my license dropping them on the counter. She picked them up and looked them over carefully. I hoped she couldn't tell they were fake. She handed them back and typed more into her computer. "Your rooms are on the top floor, room 903, Ocean view" We were handed the keys and left to head upstairs.

"Room 9…0…3. Ah here we are!" I inserted the cardkey and opened the door once the green light went on. Renesme walked in ahead of me carrying her little suitcase with ease and dropping it on one of the beds. I followed her in and tossed my suitcase in the corner. This place was amazing. It had a compete kitchen with a fridge, a stove, a microwave and coffee maker. I opened the fridge and inside were water bottles, some mini alcohol bottles, and different sodas and juices. There were two separate bedrooms, one for each of us. A sitting room had a very comfortable looking couch and the biggest T.V. I've ever seen. Our whole suite was bigger than my house in La Push. I flopped onto the couch and let out a huge sigh. Finally we could just relax and enjoy a bit of a vacation. Renesme lightly touched my cheek, filling my mind with images of animals, the vampires and wolves.

"You're going to have to learn to eat normal food Nessie. There isn't anything big enough around for miles; we're in the middle of a huge city. And Bella and Edward are going to be fine. Your mom has that shield that will protect everyone." Images of Aro and the other two leaders pushed into my mind. "They….they can't do anything. There uh too old to fight." She cocked her head to the side looking at me, knowing full well I was lying.

"What can we eat then?" Nessie asked innocently

"I guess we go to the buffet and eat what's there." I was trying hard not to lose my patients. She nodded and we left our room.

My mouth watered as we got closer to the dining hall. I could smell all the amazing food since we got to the main floor. I couldn't remember a time when I was this hungry, I hoped they didn't have a limit to how much food you could eat. I noticed something that might cheer Nessie up a bit "Hey sweetie look over there, you can have a steak and choose exactly how you like it. If we get you one that's rare it will taste kind of like what you're used to" Her little curls nodded reluctantly but she followed me anyways to get some food. I sighed. Living here and having to take care of a little girl was going to be a lot harder then I originally thought.


End file.
